Spies
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: *changed summary* See into the secret life of spies. Mainly PEDDIE. I might mention Fabina, Amfie, another couple
1. Chapter 1

**Eddie pov**

Lets get to the story quick. I'm a spy, my girlfriends a spy and she is on a mission right now. Great were all caught up. I am watching her from the control room. She has a camera in her bobby pin and a speaker in her earrings. She is at a gala. We all know she hates dresses but she's our best agent. Other than me of course.

Anyway me and some of the other spies who are my friends are in here with us. The smart ones Fabian and Mara are working with the electronics. Amber was doing her make-up with Joy. Alfie and Jerome were messing with Fabian and Mara's stuff. I had to keep them away because if Patricia gets hurt I will kill them. Nina was just sitting next to Fabian. The door opened.

"I got chinese food" Mick said coming in. I grabbed a box of shrimp fried rice.

"Could you not eat?" Fabian asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I eat when I'm nervous" I said stabbing it. Mara nodded. I looked at the giant screen that had what Patricia was doing. She was walking through that ballroom. I'm seriously worried about her. She's at our main enemy's party to try and steal back what they took from us.

"Patricia, are you ok?" Mara asked.

"Yea Mars" Patricia said in her mouthpiece. That's good.

"Patricia it should somewhere upstairs" Mara said. Patricia slipped up the large staircase. She got deeper and deeper into the mansion.

"Hand me the eggroll" a voice from behind said.

"No I want it" another said. Mick and Alfie.

"Shut up" I said. As Patricia got deeper in it got darker. All of a sudden the camera was on the ground. I grabbed the mic from Mara.

"Patricia?" I asked nervously. It got all static like.

This can't be good.

**Patricia pov**

I got knocked to the ground. A huge guy was standing above me. I got up. He tried to grab me but I ducked. More huge guys came over. I should have expected this. They all tried to grab me. I kicked their legs which usuallly takes people down. Not them.

One grabbed my waist. Another tied my wrist with rope and the other put a bag over my head. I got taken somewhere. I got thrown in somewhere. They tied me to something. I then got thrown around. I figured I was in a car. It was so fucking bumpy.

When it stopped I got taken out. I heard lots of doors and murmers. They sat me in a chair untied my then handcuffed me to the chair arms.

The bag got taken off my head. I was right. I'm in a plush chair and my wrist are handcuffed to the chair arms. My feet are free though. I kicked the guys shin. He stepped on my foot. Ow. I heard a crack. He released. My foot hurts like hell.

"Thanks dude!" I said sarcastically. He snorted and pushed me back in the chair. I leaned foreward. He hit a control and I was forced to lean back.

"Good girl" he said patting my head. I tried to bite him. He slapped me.

"You better not dissrespect the boss like that" he said. "Who is the boss?" I said putting emphasis on 'the boss'.

"You'll see" he said then left. I squirmed in the chair as much as I could. If I can just get to my bracelet. I moved my hands trying to break free. The door opened. Oh god. Andrea. The evil as fuck, Andrea. She hates my guts.

My dad is the head of the whole spy agency and everytime I see her she tries to kill me. I have no idea what her problem in. She's filthy stinking rich and just has to bother me. I don't understand. She was in her dress from the gala.

"You can keep the gem just let me go" I said.

"Oh I don't need that thing. I need you" she said then touched my nose.

"Why?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh don't worry, Patricia" she said pinching my cheeks. Her red nails are so long and sharp! Like talons!

"I will bite your hand off if you do not get it away from me" I warned. She let go.

"Your so cute" she said. Cute? I am deadly. I can kick someone's face in.

"What do you mean cute?" I asked.

"Even cuter than when you were little" she said. What?

"You knew me when I was little?" I asked.

"I kidnapped you" she said pinching my cheeks again.

"What?" I exclaimed

. "I'll explain later. Sweet dreams Patricia" she said. Sweet dreams? Someone bought in a needle. She hit then in then shoved it in my arm. Everything blurred and sound muffled.

I was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie pov**

"Patricia!" I yelled into the mic again. I was staring at a screen that just showed the floor. The camera got picked up and showed some ugly guys face. He smirked then crushed the camera.

"Uh oh" Mara said.

"What else is wrong?" I asked.

"Her tracking device shut down" she said.

"Isn't that thing like unbreakable?" I asked.

"Someone took it off her" she said.

"We lost her?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Eddie" Fabian said. I slammed my hands on the control panel.

"Who took her?" I asked.

"We don't know" Fabian said. I went into the hallway and pressed my head against the wall. Patricia. Where is she? I can't just lose her.

"Agent Miller my office!" my boss said. Also known as Patricia's dad. I groaned and went into his office. He didn't look happy.

"Hi Mr. Willamson" I said nervously.

"You have a new mission" he said.

"I'm going after Patricia?" I asked.

"No" he said.

"No, I need to find her" I said.

"She is not your concern" he said.

"She's my girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"She's my daughter and you work under me and I say no. If you disobey me you will get discharged. Do I make myself clear?" he snapped looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, sir. But may I ask who has the case?" I said trying to hide in my anger.

"Agent Clarke" he said. Jerome. Ugh. He isn't gonna try and save her! I nodded respectfully.

"What's my case?" I asked.

"You are working with Agent's Millington and Merver in information" he said. He's fucking kidding me! The two people who are least serious.

"Ok" I said. Why is he keeping me away from this? I left his office. I am finding Patricia. I don't care what it takes. I went to the information room where Amber and Joy were. I sighed.

"Here give this to Jerome" Joy said. I took the file. Patricia. I nodded and went to the bathroom. I sat on the ground and took out my phone. I took pictures of everything in there. My hands ran over one. It was a newspaper article.

"High agencys leader's daughter missing" I read aloud. It had a picture of a baby. She looked like Patricia. I placed everything back in the file and went outside. I found Jerome in his office and gave him the file.

"Angry much?" he asked smugly. I shook my head and walked out. I went back to information. Amber was putting on mascara looking at her reflection in her computer. Joy was shaking her head and doing her work.

How did I get stuck in here? I sat at a computer and went through files. Boring. So boring. Joy left for a minute. Her phone rang. I looked at Amber to pick it up. She was glossing her lips. I picked up Joy's phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where's Joy?" a womans voice asked. Joy came back and snatched the phone from me.

"Never pick up my phone" she warned. I raised my hands in defense then went back to my computer. Joy talked in hushed tones into the phone.

I wonder what she's up to?

**Patricia pov**

I woke up and it was fuzzy. I was still chained to the chair. Andrea stood in front of me.

"Morning cupcake" she said sweetly.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing" she said.

"Let me go" I said trying to move.

"I can't do that cupcake" she said.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked.

"Because your just so cute" she said pinching my cheeks again. What is she on?

"Ok what do you want? Money? Information? I don't care you'll get it just let me go" I said.

"Aww sweetheart I have enough money and I don't need information" she said.

"Why am I here then?" I exclaimed.

"For me to know and you to find out" she said touching my nose then leaving. I tilted my head back. What does she want? I looked at my bracelet again. If I get to it I can just send out a signal.

One of Andrea's goons came in. First he took my bracelet of course then he unlocked from the chair. He tossed me over his shoulder and took me into some room. It was a bedroom? He sat me on the bed.

"Stay; your being watched" he said gesturing to the security cameras. I nodded as he left. The room wasn't bad actually. It was actually kinda nice. There were no windows though.

The room kinda looked like a sterotypical teenage girls bedroom with posters and music and TV's. The room is black though. I pulled my knees to my chest and looked at the Ipod. It was loaded with pop garbage tunes. There are stuffed animals on the bed. It kinda reminds me of Amber.

What is Andrea trying to do? I looked on the wall. In bright pink letters it had my name. Is Andrea crazy? Well yea but crazier than I thought. Speaking of crazy she came in.

"Hi sweetheart" she said.

"Hi" I said nervously.

"You like the room?" she asked.

"Yea" I lied. Crazy bitch.

"Good if you need anything press the button on the wall" she said pointing over.

"Are you going to let me go?" I asked.

"No" she said.

"How did you know I would be at the party?" I asked.

"I have my own spies" she said.

"Will you just set up a ransom for me so my dad can do it and I can go?" I asked. I would say parents but my mom was murdered. Long and painful story.

"No, I'll wait" she said. I sighed and laid back on the bed.

What is she trying to do to me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Patricia pov**

Ugh. How long have I been here? I'm getting seriously annoyed. Andrea won't tell me what she wants with me! I hate this. Why does a thrityish year old millionare need me? There's no logical reason. The goon who crushed my foot came in.

"Look who's here" I said. He threw a bag at me.

"Rude" I said.

"I will tie you to that bed" he said. I opened the bag. A fruit salad and a sandwich.

"Finally decided to feed me" I said picking at the fruit with my hands.

"If it was me you would be eating stale bread" he said. I rolled my eyes and let the fruit quench my thirst. I ate that and the turkey sandwich. The goon took my trash outside. I sighed.

There is a TV in here. I found the remote and turned it on. A news channel. It's been two days! Andrea came in. She turned off the TV and stood in front of the bed. She had her creepy smile.

"What?" I asked. She ripped the colored extension out of my hair.

"What was that for?" I asked. She didn't anwser just put it in a envelope.

"Hello?" I said. She left.

Crazy girl.

**Eddie pov**

I'm mad at everybody. EVERYBODY! Mostly Jerome. Joy keeps making me run stuff to his office. She is doing it on purpose! It's my lunch break and I locked myself in my office. Everyone else went out. I heard voices and pressed my head to the door.

"Here" Joy hissed.

"Is it all there?" Jerome whispered.

"Of course" Joy said. What?

"Just making sure I get paid. I would hate to have to quit" Jerome said.

"You would do anything for money" Joy scoffed.

"True" Jerome said.

"Anyway where's that file?" she asked.

"Here" Jerome said. I heard pages flipping.

"Good. I'll go give it to her" Joy said.

"Great I have to work on Patricia's case" Jerome said saying work sarcastically.

"Make sure he doesn't get in it" Joy threatened.

"He won't" Jerome promised.

"Good because if not it's both our asses" Joy warned.

"Ok I get it" Jerome said. What is going on? I opened my door. They were standing there. Jerome had a bag on his shoulder.

"Hey Eddie" Joy said a little to perky.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Joy asked.

"What were you talking about?" I said.

"I don't know what you mean" Joy said crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes. Jerome went one way then Joy went another way. I followed Jerome. He got in his car I got in my car. He drove some place and I followed. I realized it's the place where Patricia went.

Maybe he is actually working on it. A lady opened the door. They both looked around and he went inside. Ok somethings up with this. He should have shown his badge saying he needed to investigate but he didn't do that!

What the hell is he doing in there?

**Patricia pov**

"Andrea!" I called from my room. I want that bitch to explain. If she doesn't I will choke her.

"ANDREA!" I yelled louder. Mean fat ugly goon came in.

"She isn't here so shut up!" he said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Her house" he said.

"Then where the hell am I?" I asked.

"None of your buisness" he said.

"How much is she paying you?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"I know you wouldn't just help her kidnap me. She is obviously paying you" I said.

"Alot" he said.

"Ok math whiz. 'Alot'. I will give you double what she gives you if you let me go" I said.

"No way" he said.

"Why the hell not?" I exclaimed.

"Not your business" he said.

"Why is nothing my busisness? And don't you dare say it's none of my buisness!" I snapped.

"It's not your buisness because my boss said so" he said.

"Can't you just say Andrea. You should say Andrea" I said.

"No" he said.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"No!" he yelled back.

"Why not?" I whined.

"I am getting paid and I don't want her coming after me" he said.

"Will you just tell me?" I begged. The door opened. Andrea.

"I'll tell you why your here. And your dismissed" she said to the goon. The goon left.

"Patricia, I am in love with your father," she started. Oh my god.

"Problem is he doesn't love me" she said.

"I wonder why" I said sarcastically. She shot me a look.

"When I killed your mother he still wouldn't date me. So I figured he only has one daughter. Might as well keep her hostage until he agrees" she said.

"Your mental" I said. She pinned me to the bed. Her face was inches away from my face.

"Shut up! I will be your new mother" she said.

She is C.R.A.Z.Y.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eddie pov**

What is he doing in there? Does he know who kidnapped Patricia? I should go back to work before I get in trouble. I drove away from the mansion and to the office. When I got there I saw Joy outside yelling on her phone. She ran a hand through her hair. I could sorta hear her.

"It isn't my job to keep!" she started. She faltered when she saw my car. I got out. She hung up and walked inside. Somethings up with her too. I went inside and to my office. I sat down. I felt something under my foot and looked under my desk. A box. I opened it up. Patricia's extension and her bracelet. A note was on the bottom.

"Make sure I get what I want before this is the only thing left of her" it said. What does this person want from me? I huffed.

I just need to know where she is and that she's ok.

**Patricia pov**

Ugh! I hate my life! I can't even save myself from this bitch! So much for being a great spy. I am curled up in a corner of the room maybe I can escape. The door opened.

"Where is she?" the guy murmered. I crawled away and into some room. A closet. I locked the door and hid. I saw a light behind the clothes and pushed them back. This is beyond creepy.

It looks like everything about me plastered on that wall. There's pictures from all my ages. It has all my strenghts and weakness. Also my dad's and Eddie's strengths and weaknesses. Why Eddie's?

I saw a door on the wall and opened it. Holy crap. It looked like a control room. It had screens that showed images. Someone grabbed me and pulled my wrist behind my back like they were going to arrest me.

"Patricia" Andrea said coming up to me. She kicked my bad foot. I fell to my knees the guy still holding me.

"What?" I snapped.

"It was very bad if you to try and escape" Andrea said.

"Well it was very bad of you to kidnap me" I mimicked looking up at her. She kicked my knee. I winced.

"Listen, I could kill you and say I still have you. He would never live down that his only daughter died" he said. I slightly smiled. I have a twin.

Dad would not let us live together. He said when we were born they gave her to my Aunt. I haven't met her but I've talked to her online and on the phone. I'm not admitting that though. The guy handcuffed my feet and ankles then picked me up. I was face to face with Andrea.

"Your father is close to cracking" she said.

"No he isn't and when he finds me your rich ass is going to prison!" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Take her back to her room" she said to the goon. He carried me back to that room. He sat me on the bed.

"Are you gonna unlock me?" I asked. He unlocked my wrist.

"Just so you can lay down" he said then made his way to the door.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically as he left. I stared at my ankles. They are handcuffed so I can't walk. But I can pick at them with something. I looked around the room. Andrea is obviously somewhat smart. She hid all the sharp and or pointy that can be used for escape.

I can't undo it with my hands because it's metal. I can only escape rope. If they had tied me up with rope the I would be a free bitch. But they didn't. That must have been on that strengths/weaknesses thing.

God why can't I have a stupider kidnapper.

**Eddie pov**

I locked myself in my office again.

"Agent Miller my office" a voice said. I rolled my eyes and went to Patricia's dads office. He was in there with Patricia!

"Patricia?" I asked.

"No. This is Piper" Mr. Williamson said. I tried not to look depressed.

"Hi Piper" I said. She slightly waved.

"You will be staying with her" Mr. Williamson said. A body guard? It's better than information.

"I don't need a body guard" Piper said.

"Yes you do" Mr. Williamson hissed. Piper rolled her eyes. She just has to look like Patricia.

"You will be staying with her in her new apartment and you won't leave her alone" Mr. Williamson said.

"You can leave me alone" Piper mouthed. I nodded to Mr. Williamson. Why is Piper showing up all of a sudden?

It's kinda strange.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eddie pov**

I went with Piper to her apartment.

"Not to be rude but why are you here?" I asked.

"My dad brought me here" she said simply going to her couch.

"Why?" I asked sitting on another chair.

"Someone's trying to kill me" she said.

"Is it the person who kidnapped Patricia?" I asked.

"No. Dad knows who this is he doesn't know who kidnapped her" she said. I have a feeling she was lying about he doesn't know who kidnapped Patricia. I'm positive he knows.

"You know who it is don't you?" I asked. She turned away from me.

"YOU DO!" I exclaimed.

"NO!" she yelled. I got depressed again. Why is my life so bad? I am protecting a girl who looks like my girlfriend.

"Can you fight?" I asked.

"No" she said.

"So thats why you need protection" I said.

"Yea and dad is afraid I'll reveal myself" she said.

"Oh" I said. She nodded.

"Who is this enemy?" I asked.

"His name is Rufus" she said.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"I don't really know he just hates my dad and found out about me" she said.

"I promise to keep you safe. Maybe I can do better with you than I did your sister" I said. She looked at my sympathetically.

"You did what you could" she said.

"No. I should have kept everyone away from Mara and Fabian so they would be focused but I just let everything go bad" I said.

"Don't beat yourself up she's a big girl" she said.

"Yea but I should have volluntered to go" I said.

"I barely know Patricia but I know she wouldn't have let you go" she said.

"Yea" I said looking down.

"It's not your fault" she said. I sighed.

I still feel like it's my fault.

**Patricia pov**

I'm fed up with this place. I rolled out of bed and started doing an army crawl on my elbows. I went into the closet. She has to have some trick in here. I saw one part of the wall looked different than the rest. I pressed on it.

OUTSIDE! I crawled out. I'm free. I crawled and crawled away. I managed to get to a park. I sat under a tree and stared at my ankles. Something blocked my sun. I looked up. A guy.

"Hello Piper" he said. Piper? He also had goons. They put me in a bag! Seriously I get away from one person now I'm mistaken for my sister. I punched because I can't exactly kick. I got throw in proabably a car. At least this guy put me on a seat. Someone held onto me to make sure I didn't bounce around.

"It was very smart of you to try and run away" the guy from earlier said. I rolled my eyes under the bag. The car stopped. I got dragged into some place. The dragging stopped and the zipper was undone.

I'm in a room. It's black, had a bed, toliet, sink and a space where I can get food. The goons sat me on a bed and took off my ankle handcuffs. I used my good foot and kicked him in the face. They restrained me and handcuffed me to the bed. I struggled. The guy who kidnapped me stood over me.

"Piper, when did you get so strong?" he asked. I wanted to say I'm not Piper but I don't want her hurt. I shrugged as good as I could.

"Why are you keeping me here?" I asked.

"Revenge" he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Your father ruined my family" he said.

"How?" I asked.

"I was doing my plans and my family was there with me. Your father and his spies raided in and killed them so it's fair to kill you as well" he said. I spit in his eyes.

"Urg" he said. I smirked. He wiped the spit from his eyes and punched my stomach.

"Never do that again" he warned.

"Or what?" I asked.

"I will kill your father as well" he said. I gulped.

"Good girl, Piper. Now I will tell your father I have you and you will be executed in a week unless he does my demands" he said.

"What are they?" I asked.

"He will let me do my original plans and he will give me who I want to let them work" he said.

"Your insane" I said.

"Maybe" he said.

Life sucks.

**Eddie pov**

The front door burst open. I grabbed Piper and took her to the back. I hid her in the back of the closet behind a panel. I crawled in there with her.

"He's coming" she murmered.

"No he isn't" I said. The panel opened. Shit. I got hit on the back of my head so I was disorented. I heard Piper's screams.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Shut up, Patricia!" a goon said. Patricia? Everything was kinda fuzzy. I saw then blindfold and handcuff Piper. Piper was still screaming. They covered her mouth in ducktape.

"The boss will be very mad with you!" the guy said. I saw Piper get dragged away. I feel paralyzed. The goons left. I can only lay here. I heard the door open again. Joy? She handcuffed me then covered my mouth with cloth. Someone else came in. Jerome!

"Wait, who needs him?" Jerome asked.

"Rufus, you idiot!" Joy said.

"I'm sorry we are working for three people!" Jerome said.

"Whatever lets go" she said. Jerome tossed me over his shoulder. Their triple agents? When I can move again their asses are getting kicked.

Hard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eddie pov**

Jerome and Joy took me to some dark room. They threw me in and locked the door. I bit on the gag I had on my mouth and pulled it down. I saw something in the bed and went over. I peeled back the sheets. Patricia! A sleeping Patricia. Unless it's Piper. I'm confused.

"Patricia?" I asked quietly. She opened her eyes.

"Eddie, what are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Patricia, I'm so glad your ok" I said.

"They think I'm Piper. Call me Piper" she said. I nodded.

"I missed you" I said.

"I'm ok" she promised.

"Sit with me" I said. She moved her ankles and wrist showing she was chained to the bed.

"Oh" I said.

"Yea" she agreed. The door swung open. Some guy.

"Hello Piper, Eddie" he said. How does he know me?

"Who are yoiu?" Patricia asked.

"Piper, you know who I am" he said. I could tell she didn't.

"Refreash my memory" Patricia said.

"Rufus Zeno" the guy said arms crossed.

"Thanks" Patricia said.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"I need her for leverage and you for your specialty" he said.

"What specialty?" I asked.

"Your the best at your agency" he said. I slightly smirked and looked at Patricia. She shot daggers. I smirked bigger.

"That's nice but I won't help" I said.

"Do you want her to die?" he asked pointing to Patricia.

"Fine, I'll help" I said.

"Good" he said. Patricia looked at me. Her face softened as to say thank you. I slightly smiled.

The guy left. I went over to Patricia. She had a bobby pin in her hair. I got it out with my still connected hands. I jammed it into the handcuffs lock. I was free. I went over to Patricia and unlocked her. She sat up and wrapped her arms around me. I held her close.

"Are you ok?" I asked brushing the hair from her face. She nodded. I slightly moved her in my lap. She winced.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Left foot" she said painfully. I looked at it. It is not supposed to turn like that. I can moved it back in place.

"Piper, hold onto my arm" I said knowing someone is listening. She nodded. I took her foot which made her wince. I turned it. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shh I'm almost done" I said stopping. It looked almost fixed. Patricia had tears down her face. She bit her lip and nodded. I twisted it to normal. She screamed so loud bats probably even heard it.

My ears are ringing. Ringing very loud. After a few minutes it stopped. Patricia was deeply breathing. Her foot was fine. I grabbed one of the sheets from the bed and wrapped up her foot.

"It hurts" she whined.

"Relax Piper" I said. It feels weird having to call her Piper but it's saving her life. I picked her up and sat on the bed. I put her in my lap. Her head laid on my chest. She was in my lap like a small child. I rocked her back and forth.

"I'm glad your here" she said.

"I missed you" I said. The door burst open. Some lady had Piper on a leash and the guy Rufus were there.

"Who is Patricia?" the lady demanded. Patricia and Piper shared a glance. The lady stomped over still with Piper on the leash. She took off the sheet I put on her foot and saw how it was still kind of messed it.

"You" she growled. She abonded the leash and snatched up Patricia.

"Very bad girl" she warned. The guy Rufus grabbed Piper's leash. He yanked it up making her gag. The lady held Patricia's wrist. I stood up but got pushed down by her goons.

"Eddie!" Patricia yelled. I tried to push the goons away. I heard Patricia and Piper scream and their kidnappers bark at them to shut up. I kicked the goons. Patricia was chained, blindfolded and gagged.

The lady got her goons to pick her up. The other goons. Were wrapping up Piper in rope. Patricia got taken away from me again. I slammed my fist on the ground. The goons left dragged me out of the room with Piper and into another room like it except smaller and darker. They sat me on the floor and chained me to the bed post.

"Let me go" I growled. That earned me duck tape over my mouth. I got Patricia and lost her. I'm a failure. How did her orignal kidnapper find her? Piper must have slipped being confused.

I guess I can't blame her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Patricia pov**

ANDREA! Damn! How did she find me? I got thrown in a car in between two of her goons. I'm chained up and it's annoying. I'm screaming underneath the ducktape on my mouth. Andrea was sitting shotgun. She turned to me. "That was a very clever switch up between you and your sister. But your sister slipped up. Alot" she said. Yea.

"Now I have you back and you are even more guarded" she continued. Great. More time with crazy beeotch. Insane crazy beeotch. The car stopped and I got taken out. Dragged against the ground. I was taken into another room. It looked like dungeons. I got chained to a wall after I was sat on a bed. My ankles were also chained to the wall. They ripped off my duck tape.

"You aren't-" I started.

"Getting away with this? Yes I know" Andrea said. Her goons laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Please tell me my dad hasn't agreed" I begged.

"No. He is trying to find you first. He actually thinks your little boyfriend helped kidnap you and is trying to get him arrested" she gloated. Eddie. No!

"Please stop! Just turn yourself in!" I begged.

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"So you will get in less trouble than continuing with this" I said. She scoffed.

"Yea right? I'm getting what I want. And what I want is your father. Why are you so against this? We would be a perfect family" she said.

"I'm against this because it's by force!" I said.

"Come on Patricia. Don't you think it would be nice" she said in my ear.

"No" I said.

"Come on. I'm rich. I could give you whatever you want" she said. When you put it that way. No! Why am I thinking like that?

"I don't want that" I said.

"Anything and everything you want. Your dad wouldn't be on your case so much. You could take my private jet anywhere. I would be your mother" she said. I sighed.

"Come on, Patricia. Just say yes. Beg your father. All of this pain and suffuring will go away" she said.

"Ok" I agreed. She smirked at me.

"Release her" she said. The guys unlocked me. I rubbed my wrist.

"Come on, Patricia were making your father a video" Andrea said holding out her hand. I took it and stood up. She guided me to this room. I guess it's her office. She sat in her chair and turned on her computer. She pulled up skype. My dads face appeared.

"Hi babe" Andrea said.

"I'm not your babe. Now give me my daughter back" dad demanded.

"Well she doesn't wanna go back" Andrea said.

"What?" dad asked.

"I'll let her explain" she said getting up. I slid in the seat.

"Patricia?" dad asked amazed.

"Hey dad" I said.

"How are you? Has she hurt you?" she asked.

"Yes but I think you should agree to her demands" I said.

"No. I can find you" he promised.

"Dad, she promised me anything. I just want to see you again" I said. He sighed.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. I looked at Andrea behind me. She had her arms crossed like I better say yes.

"Yes it is" I said.

"I guess I'll agree" he said. Andrea shoved me out of the chair and onto the ground. She started blabbing about the wedding and how it would happen. One of her goons took my arm.

"She said I was fine" I said as he took me out of the office.

"You are I'm just showing you your room" he said. I groaned as I got dragged to it. It looked like that really girly teenage girl thing like the other time except bigger. I dug myself under the bed. I'm playing Andrea. I hope it works and I hope my dad got what I was doing. If not then I am forever Andrea's daughter.

Ugh.

**Eddie pov**

I'm banging my head against the wall. The door opened. Piper? She wore a flowy dress and bent down next to me.

"Piper?" I asked.

"Yes. He is using me as bait and wants me to get close to you so you'll work for him" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"He wants me to seduce you into helping him" she said.

"Umm" I said.

"Don't worry. I won't" she said.

"So what do you need to do?" I asked.

"Try and get you to love. He saw how you were to Patricia and wanted to see if you were like that for me" she said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to do it" I said.

"He's going to shoot me" she said.

"No, I'll agree" I said.

"No!" she said.

"I'll trick him" I promised.

"Ok" she said. I hope I can trick Rufus.

If not then I'm in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

**Patricia pov**

Ok so Andrea has been driving me crazy the past couple days. Well crazier. She is going on and on about the wedding. I'm a bridesmaid. Someone kill me already. The dresses aren't hideous. It's a long blue dress that on the bottom has ruffles. I can't exactly walk in it though. But that's not important. I need to get the hell out.

Andrea has been letting me talk to dad. She has people watch so I can't ask if he understands what I've been trying to do. He said Eddie is still missing. I've told him about how Eddie didn't help kidnap me. So he believes Eddie now. The weird thing I notice is that either Joy or Jerome come in interrupting our talks and he has to go.

I'm worried about Piper. I want her alive still. Maybe I could spend time with her once we both get out of our situations. I'm sitting on "my" bed right now watching tv. Andrea came in.

"Get up we have to go somewhere" she said.

"Where?" I asked. I got up from the bed. Some of her goons handcuffed my wrist in the front. One tugged me foreward by the chains. I got taken out of Andrea's mansion and into a car. The car ride was long and boring. It was in some building that looked abondened. The guy who kidnapped Piper came up holding Piper's chains.

"After your done with her we get her back got it?" the goon said.

"Of course" Rufus said. I got handed over to him. He grabbed me by the handcuffs and dragged me and Piper along. He took me to the room I was in before. He threw in outfit at me. I changed. It was the same as Piper's. He tugged on the chains when I guess I took to long. I came out. His goons took Piper and I to a.. How appropriate. An evil lair. We got sat in chairs and chained up. Great I'm stuck.

I'm trying to decide if Rufus is crazier or more sane than Andrea. It's a tie so far. They both gets points for kidnapping Piper and I. I think Rufus wins because he kidnapped Eddie too. But Andrea is threatining my dad into marrying her. Still a tie. I looked at Piper. I could see the pure terror in her eyes. She's never had anything like this happen to her before. She was never trained to be put in danger. She just had a normal life. My life has never been normal.

When I was fourteen I started sneaking onto missions and learning how people moved. I slipped up once though. One of the bad guys caught me and beat me up. I broke my leg.

My dad was so mad at me. He said I knew better than to sneak out of the agency. I spent most of my time at the agency because my dad was never home and he didn't want me alone. I really had no friends and was the "goth" girl. I am not goth. But it was pretty much hell in middle school. In 9th grade I put my foot down not to be bullied anymore.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a loud bang. Someone was dragged in. As much as I can see. I'm like way above the ground on a runwau type thing and they are low. The person was shoved along and prodded with a gun to move. I realized it's Eddie. He got taken up here. He had been put in what Rufus's other goons wear. His chains got unlocked.

"Stay here with them until Rufus says" a guard warned. Eddie nodded. The goons left.

"Eddie, what are you doing?" I hissed.

"Your dads coming for Piper because one of Rufus's spies told him. And I have to stay up here to make sure they don't take either one of you" he said.

"But your gonna try and trick them right?" I asked.

"I'll try" he said. I hope he tries hard! I'm up for any way to get away from Andrea. If this is it then I'll take it. I heard yelling below. Next I heard gun shots.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Our spies got in" Eddie said.

"And?" I asked.

"They aren't doing so well" Eddie said.

Of course they aren't.


	9. Chapter 9

**Patricia pov**

There was lots of yelling. No one even got close to us. Eddie sighed and walked over to Piper and I. He cut our ropes.

"Let's go" he said. Piper and I slipped out of our chairs and got on the ground. We crawled with Eddie keeping guard. I hit someones feet and looked up. Rufus. I turned to Eddie. He was handcuffed with cloth on his mouth. Rufus handcuffed Piper and I.

"Which one of you is Piper?" he demanded.

"Me" Piper and I said at the same time. Rufus pushed us both to the ground. He poked my back with I can tell is a gun.

"Get up Patricia" he said. I got up.

"I want you to make sure they don't get to your sister" he said.

"Fight them?" I asked.

"Yes" he said. His goons dragged me down to the fight and unlocked me.

"Go attack her" they said pointing to Nina. I huffed and went over. I kicked her leg taking her down.

"Patricia?" she asked.

"I'm sorry" I said. She stood up. She tried to touch me and I kicked her stomach. She clutched it.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"I have to. Their forcing me" I said looking up. I saw Rufus watching my moves. She nodded.

"Were gonna have to fight" I said.

"Ok just no broken bones" she said.

"Deal" I said.

"Take her down Patricia" I heard Rufus bark. I closed my eyes then kicked Nina's side. She grabbed it when I was about to pull it back. She flipped me over forcing me on my stomach. I kicked her hand off by kicking her face and turned over. She was trying to get me still and sat on me. I think she was about to grab me but I grabbed her wrist first. I completly flipped her off me and onto her back. She groaned. I stood up. Something grabbed me knocking me to the ground. I looked up. Fabian.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Your attacking Nina you traitor" he said.

"Their forcing me" I said gesturing my head up. He looked. When he did I kicked him off and landed on my feet. He slammed into the wall.

"Patricia take it easy" he said.

"Don't take it easy" one of Rufus's guys snarled. Fabian kicked my ankles. When I was about to fall back I turned it into a handstand. He grabbed my feet and took me down.

"OW!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry" he said. Fabian sat on top of me.

"I'm gonna handcuff you ok?" he said. I nodded. Before he could he got tackled down. I looked over. Eddie. Rufus sent him. Fabain hit the ground with a thud.

"Sorry" Eddie apolagized then helped me up. Fighting is fun. Something grabbed my waist and held my neck. I slightly turned my head. Joy?

"Don't move I could break your neck in one motion" she said.

"Joy, release her" I heard Rufus say. Joy let go. She's working for him? I kicked Joy's stomach which I think she expected. She grabbed that foot and pinned me to the ground. She held that leg and I think she was trying to snap it in half. I screamed.

"JOY STOP!" I heard Rufus yell.

"No this isn't for you. This is for me!" Joy said.

"Jerome stop her!" Rufus yelled.

"Were done working for you. Were doing this our way" I heard Jerome say.

"Get Patricia, Piper and Eddie out!" Rufus bellowed. Joy got taken off me. I was handcuffed and gagged. Some of Rufus's goons dragged me away from the chaos. I got thrown in a car. I saw Eddie get dragged out and pressed my hand against the window.

"It's ok" he mouthed. I nodded.

"SIT DOWN!" the goon bellowed. I sat down in the trunk. A few tears fell down my face. The goon drove me to Andrea's. Her goons grabbed my chains and tugged me inside. Andrea came down her steps to see.

"Where is my payment for letting you borrow her?" Andrea asked the goon who took me her. He handed her something. I can't tell what it is.

"Thank you but why is she beat up?" Andrea said.

"She had to fight" the goon said.

"Ugh I have people for that" Andrea said. I rolled my eyes.

"I saw that" Andrea said looking at me. I sighed.

"Upstairs" she said. I got dragged to "my" bedroom.

Back to the old prison I guess.


	10. Chapter 10

**Patricia pov**

Today is my dad's and Andrea's wedding day. Someone shoot me. I have on my dress and jewelry. Andrea has guards outside my room to make sure I don't and won't escape. I heard a knocking. I looked around.

"Patricia" a voice hissed. I looked up. Mara. She was in the airvent.

"Come on" she said lowering down a rope.

"I can't leave my dad" I said.

"Who do you think made this plan?" she asked. He did understand. I climed up the rope and got into the vents. Someone else was up there. EDDIE! I hugged him.

"H-how?" I asked.

"I escaped" he said. I nodded. Mara lifted up the rope and closed the vent.

"How do we get through here?" I asked.

"We guess" Eddie said. I shook my head. We started crawling. I heard a loud scream from below and opened a vent. Andrea's room.

"How can you lose her? Are you stupid? Go find her! Espicially don't let him out" she commanded. I stared. Eddie shut the vent.

"Let's go" he said. We kept crawling which sucked in this dress. Eventually I had enough of this.

"Do either of you have a knife?" I asked. Mara got one from her pocket. I cut off the dress so it stopped at my very upper thigh.

"Better" I said. I heard a bang.

"Uh oh" Eddie said.

"What uh oh?" I asked.

"Their turning on the air" he said.

"GO!" Mara yelled.

"Don't yell it echos" I said. Beneath us the metal started coming up. I heard a crack then we tumbled down. In the security room. How appropiate. Andrea was there in her wedding dress.

"Ok Patricia I was nice. But now your joining your mother, Your friends too" she said. Her goons grabbed us and tied us to poles. I squeezed Eddie's hand tight. Andrea got a gun and pointed it straight at me. I closed my eyes. She took off the saftey.

"Stop!" I heard. Then a bang. I expected to be shot. I opened my eyes. Dad. Andrea dropped the gun.

"Shit! Someone fix him" she said. She only shot his leg. Nothing severe. I could hear police sirens. Andrea cussed to herself.

"Grab them and we'll take them to the special place" she said to her goons. Eddie, Mara, and I got carried out. We got taken straight into a car. The car drove up mountains to some huge cabin. We got taken out.

So close.

**Eddie pov**

Dammit! How does Andrea get away? Her goons pressed me against the wall. They checked me to see if I had wepons which I did. They took my knifes, guns, handcuffs and everything that could be used as a wepon or against them. They did the same to Mara.

They strip searched her but I think that was just because they were huge perves. She got thrown back in with Patricia and I. Patricia had crawled into one of the beds. Mara crawled into the other. Their are only two beds. I slid in with Patricia.

"Trix" I said. "Hmm?" she asked.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"As good as I can be" she said.

"I'll get you out of here" I said.

"I might as well just get used to it" she said. I made her face me.

"I can get you out" I said.

"Eddie, Andrea always wins! Everytime" she said. I sighed.

"I will fix it" I said.

"Nevermind that. How did you get out?" she asked.

"Oh your dad sent more people and I got free. Rufus is in jail" I said.

"Cool. What about Jerome and Joy?" she asked.

"They are wanted for betraying us" I said. She nodded.

"They should be" she said. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too. I hope she won't tear us apart" she said.

"I do too. I missed you enough" I said. She kissed me and nudged her head on me.

I love her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I changed the summary because the story has been changed a little. The next chapter is a few months later. You'll see.**

* * *

**Patricia pov**

Eddie and I have been smiling and laying in each others arms. We ended up having a total yucky love fest. We are totally making out.

"Love you Trixie" he murmered in my Auburn hair.

"Love you Kruger" I muttered into his broad chest.

"Love you more" he said. I heard a groan. Mara.

"Shut up. Not my fault your loveless" I said.

"Burn Trixie" Eddie said.

"Ya well" I said. He kissed my forehead. I snuggled into his chest. Mara threw a pillow at us.

"No more yucky love fest!" she moaned. I threw the pillow back at her. Eddie burst our laughing. So did I. Mara had her arms crossed. Then we burst out laughing. The window crashed and glass went everywhere. The door burst open. My dad came in the door. Oh my god yes. Eddie and I got up. I ran to my dad and hugged him.

"Did you marry her? Please saw that physopath is locked up" I said. He sighed.

"I didn't marry her but she escaped" he said. We pulled away from the hug. I grabbed Eddie's hand. I took him to dad.

"Don't you wanna say something to Eddie, dad?" I asked. Dad glared at Eddie.

"I'm sorry I thought you helped kidnap Patricia" he said.

"It's ok" Eddie said. Dad nodded.

"We should go" he said. I nodded. Eddie and and got in one of dads vans that looks just as creepy as Andreas. At least I know I'm in is going somewhere I know. Dad stayed behind to investigate some stuff. The driver seemed to be going farther into the forest then out of it.

"Where are we going?" I asked Eddie. He shrugged.

"Hey" I called to the driver. They took off the drivers cap. A long waterfall of dark brown hair. Joy.

"JOY!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Trixie" she said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Just decided it's time for a change" she said.

"Joy stop the car now" Eddie said.

"No" Joy said simply. I unsheated my knife which I just got back.

"Joy now" I said.

"You stab me I swerve off the road. That fucks you too" she said. I put the knife back in my shoe.

"Good girl" Joy almost cooed.

"Good girl my ass" I muttered. She shot a look at me.

"Shut up!" she said as she turned back around.

"Don't talk to Patricia like that" Eddie said.

"You can shut up too" Joy said. Eddie narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you make me shut it?" he asked.

"Eddie, I know all of your moves. I have worked with you" she said. Eddie groaned and sat back in the sat. Joy drove the car into a city and parked it. Eddie took something from his pocket and smashed the window open. I looked at him kinda shocked. He smirked and put back the knife back into his pocket. I put my hand out the window and pulled on the door. The door opened.

Joy jumped out of the car as Eddie and I got out. I kicked her side. She grabbed it and twisted it. I landed on the cold hard pavement. Ouch. Good thing people aren't out here. Something wet and slippery started falling down my face. I probably look like someone from a horror story. I got up ignoring the woozyness. Joy looked at me. She tried to push me into the wall put I grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. She smirked and chuckled a bit.

"Nice Patricia" she said. She came closer to me and kicked my chest. She doesn't kick like I kick. My kicks can break people while hers might as well be a puff of smoke.

"Please Joy" I said unimpressed. I heard a slam and turned my head. Eddie was fighting Jerome. I gave him a sad smile. What a mistake that was. Joy grabbed my hands and twisted them behind my back. I kicked what I think is her upper thigh. She released me.

"Damn Patricia" she said.

"Yea well" I said. Sirens filled the air. Joy pushed me into then ran away. Eddie turned to me and when he did Jerome slammed him into a wall and then ran with Joy. The sirens got closer. Eddie and I got taken into ambulances. I moaned and groaned. I got out in a dumb hospital bed and attatched to IV's. I'm fine! My dad came in.

"Who did this to you?" he asked touching my new gauze covered forehead.

"Joy" I said simply.

"She will be caught" he said.

I hope so.


	12. 7 months later

**Patricia pov**

I am going to the underground part of the agency. My hair is pulled back in a perfect ponytail. I am wearing black jeans, black tank top and combat boots. I got in the elevator that goes underground while looking though files. The door was about to close when a hand stopped it. Eddie and his cocky smirk. I smirked back at him still looking through the files. He took them from my hands. I turned to him and crossed my arms.

"Give" I said.

"No" he said leaning against the wall.

"Give me the files" I warned.

"No" he said. I reached for them and he shoved it down his pants.

"I'm not getting that" I said. He smirked. The elevator door opened and we got out. We went to the room we have named the brainstorming room. Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Mick and Mara were already there.

"Hey lovebirds" Amber said. I shook my head and sat at the main chair.

"So what happened this time?" I asked.

"Someone turned up dead" Mara said pulling it up on the screen. I squinted at the picture. I know her. Well I guess knew now. I get coffee from her every morning. Why does this give me a bad feeling?

"How did she die?" Eddie asked.

"Set on fire" Mara said.

"Eww. Talk about ashy" Amber said. We all turned to her.

"Really Amber?" Nina asked.

"What?" Amber said playing with her nail file. Everyone shook their head. I looked at the pictures of the girl dead. I saw this weird scratch on her cheek.

"Hey Mars can you zoom in on her face?" I asked. She made it closer. A.

"Oh pretty little liars! I love that show! You see A is-" Amber started.

"Ok Amber that's enough" Fabian cut her off. Amber pouted.

"A is Andrea" I murmered.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing" I said. He raised his eyebrows. I know I'll have to explain this later. I heard a laugh and looked over. Alfie was stuffing his face with pretzels. I grabbed my knife and threw it at the pretzel jar. All the pretzels fell out and Alfie practically jumped out of his skin.

"Thank you" I said grabbing the now salty knife. He nodded. I wiped off the knife with my shirt. Something started playing

"What makes you beautiful" Amber smiled and took out her phone.

"Oh spa time!" she said.

"That's great Ams" I said sarcastically.

"Your coming too Trixie" she said.

"You better be talking about another Trixie" I said.

"Your the only Trixie I know" she said.

"I'm not coming" I said. Amber grabbed me by the ponytail.

"Ow" I exclaimed.

"Let's go! Nina, Mara your coming too" Amber said. They groaned and got up. Amber dragged me along by my ponytail. We got to her car and she let go. I groaned and leaned back in the seat. Mara and Nina didn't seem any more happy. Amber got to the place and we got out. I would fight against her but that blonde is great at karate. She took us inside. Wow. It smells clean. But not like cleaning products like fresh. A lady with a Japanese fan thingy in her hair came up to us.

"Hello Ms. Millington and friends." she said.

"Hi Gigi were having the pamper package." she said.

"I don't want any package." I said.

"It'll make you look younger Trix. Get rid of those wrinkles." Amber said patting my face.

"I don't have wrinkles!" I exclaimed.

"Tell that to your forehead." she said. I slapped my hand over my forehead. The lady, Gigi took us to this room. She gave us keys. We all opened the wooden lockers. There were fluffy white robes and slippers. Amber was changed in like two seconds. I changed feeling awkward for a second about the nudity.

"Ok so Patricia you have a mud bath first, Nina you have a choclate facial, Mara you have a massage and I am going to get acupunture." Amber said.

"Acupunture?" I asked.

"Clears wrinkles." she said. I shivered. Getting pricked. Amber pointed all of us in the right directions. I found the mud bath. Who the hell would want a mud bath? What about that sounds nice? I got in the gooey mud. That's gross.

Suddenly the light shut off. This can only be bad. I heard the door open. Something was making it's way over to me so I went under the mud. I hope they lost track of me.

I hope because fighting in the dark isn't my specialty.


End file.
